Brothers in arms
by kika-sama
Summary: A despedida de Éowyn da Terra dos Cavaleiros. Song fic com música de mesmo nome. Fez parte do desafio de fim de ano do Tolkien Group.


Bom gente, depois de muito tempo, finalmente resolvi criar vergonha na cara, aproveitando um tempinho extra eu tive esses dias para postar algumas coisas.

(seja pelos atentados em Sampa, ou pela greve dos Estagiários da PAJ que ocorreu hoje, depois que o nosso atual governador baixou um decreto que exonera TODOS os estagiários que já concluíram o curso dos quadros da Procuradoria de Assistência Judiciária – cerca de 70 do total de estagiários! Ficou uma bagunça! Mas quem é que paga por isso? O povo, que ficou sem atendimento).

Bom, essa fic era do desafio de fim de ano, quando eu ainda fazia parte do grupo no Yahoo, e agora estou postando aqui no FF net, mais para desencargo de consciência do qualquer outra coisa.

Nota inicial: Nenhum dos personagens nem a letra da música me pertencem, os trechos em itálico foram extraídos diretamente do Livro "O Senhor dos Anéis" – do Mestre Tolkien. Não é nenhuma fic inédita, pois já está publicada no site do grupo, há milênios. Divirtam-se!

_Ao texto..._

_&&&&&&&&&&&_

**_These _****_mist _****_covered _****_mountains_** / essas montanhas cobertas de névoa

**_Are a _****_home_****_now_****_for me_** / são um lar para mim agora

**_But my home is the lowlands_ **/ mas meu lar são as planícies

**_And always will be_ **/ e sempre serão

Éowyn estava em frente ao palácio Dourado depois do fim da guerra. Fora visitar sua terra natal por quem seu coração clamava. A necessidade de ver os prados verdejantes antes de seu retorno a Ithilien, e para seu amado Faramir, que aguardava o cumprimento de uma promessa:

"_Agora devo ir para minha terra, para contemplá-la mais uma vez, e ajudar meu irmão em seu trabalho; mas, quando aquele a quem amei tanto tempo como a um pai for depositado em seu descanso final, retornarei."_

Podia sentir o vento frio das manhãs, o despedir da noite nos vastos campos de Rohan. Olhou ao longe as montanhas cujas neves eternas não pareciam ter mudado, como se nem um dia se tivesse passado desde a partida. De certa forma era um alívio saber que certas coisas sempre permaneceriam as mesmas.

O povo da cidadela a olhava sempre com o devido respeito e admiração. Bela e austera, como a grande senhora que era, trajada em seu vestido branco com fios de ouro, simples como ela gostava que fossem. Os cabelos de um louro dourado presos em tranças cujos fios soltos se desprendiam ao sabor do vento, assemelhando-se aos raios de sol. Os olhos belos e profundos de sabedoria perdidos na distância. Uma mistura de firmeza e suavidade, atitude e compaixão. Sua beleza etérea admirada por todos os seus.

Olhava com alegria do retorno para as verdejantes pastagens das planícies da Terra dos Cavalos, o lugar onde cresceu.

**_Some day _****_you'_****_ll _****_return_**_** to** /_ algum dia vocês retornarão

**_Your _****_valleys _****_and _****_your _****_farms_** / para seus vales e suas fazendas

**_And _****_you'_****_ll_****_ no _****_longer _****_burn_****_ to _****_be_**/ e não mais arderá o desejo

**_Brothers_****_ in _****_arms_**/ de serem companheiros de batalha

Seus pensamentos voltaram-se aos dias passados. Dias de ira, sangue, batalha, morte e glória que as canções não poderiam reproduzir, por mais habilidoso que fosse o menestrel. Batalha da qual se orgulhava de ter participado. As palavras trocadas com Aragorn, agora, Rei de Gondor:

"_(...) Senhor- disse ela – se precisa ir, então permita que eu o siga. Pois estou cansada de me esconder covardemente nas colinas, e desejo enfrentar o perigo e a batalha."_

"_Todas as suas palavras querem dizer apenas isto: você é uma mulher, e seu papel é na casa.__ Mas, quando os homens estiverem mortos na batalha e com honra, você tem a permissão para ser queimada na casa, pois os homens não mais precisarão dela. Mas eu sou da Casa de Eorl, e não uma serviçal. Posso cavalgar e brandir uma espada, e não temo o sofrimento ou a morte._

_O que __teme,__ senhora? – perguntou ele._

_Uma gaiola – disse ela – Ficar atrás de grades, até que o hábito e a velhice as aceitem e todas as oportunidades de realizar grandes feitos estejam além de qualquer lembrança ou desejo."_

Teve sua oportunidade e sentia-se satisfeita com isso. Fez o que seu coração sempre lhe ordenou que fizesse e, agora era livre de suas vontades opressoras, que voltavam seu pensamento em uma única direção. Não fosse seu desejo de aventura saciado não tinha crenças de que pudesse ser realmente feliz.

**_Through these fields of destruction_** / por esses campos de destruição

**_Baptisms of fire_ **/ batismos de fogo

_**I've witnessed your suffering** _/ eu testemunhei seu sofrimento

**_As the battle raged higher_ **/ enquanto a batalha se acirrava

Éowyn se lembrava de ter olhado o campo de batalha em todas as direções. Golpes, clamores, gritos de horror, brilho e tilintar de espadas, dor e sofrimento de ambos os lados. Cavaleiros de Rohan e Gondor lutando lado a lado como irmãos, como um único povo.

Enquanto sofria com as possibilidades que sua mente oferecia e assistia o sofrimento de seus pares sentiu arder seu desejo pelo sangue, quando seu rei, agora caído, era ameaçado por uma terrível criatura.

**_And though they did hurt me so bad_ **/ e, embora tenham me ferido gravemente,

**_In _****_the_****_fear _****_and _****_alarm _**/ em meio ao medo e pânico

**_You _****_did _****_not _****_desert_****_ me_ **/ vocês não me desertaram,

**_My _****_brothers_****_ in _****_arms_**/ meus companheiros de batalha

Defender seu senhor, mesmo que para tanto desse sua própria vida, era a prioridade. Temia a criatura diante de si, mas tinha mais pelo que lutar do que pelo que morrer. Lutaria por seu povo.

"_Da ruína ergueu-se o Cavaleiro Negro, alto e ameaçador, assomando sobre ela.__ Com um grito de ódio que feria os ouvidos como veneno desferiu um golpe com sua maça. Partiu-se em pedaços o escudo de Éowyn, e seu braço ficou quebrado, ela cambaleou e caiu de joelhos. Ele pairava sobre ela como uma nuvem, os olhos faiscando; ergueu sua maça para matar._

_Mas de repente ele também cambaleou, com um grito lancinante de dor, e seu golpe passou longe, atingindo o chão. __A espada de __Merry__ o ferira por trás, rasgando de cima a baixo o manto negro e, passando por baixo da couraça metálica, atravessara o tendão atrás de seu forte joelho."_

Quando tudo parecia perdido, seu companheiro de batalha provou seu valor, mesmo sendo pequeno, e a quem o adversário subestimara. Mesmo apavorado, como pareceu a seus olhos, o pobre Merry veio com sua salvação no exato momento, fazendo reacender a esperança em seu coração, momento em que reergueu sua espada e atacou o algoz de seu Rei.

A donzela dos Rohirim, cuja beleza era fria e a mão firme como o aço da espada que brandia, foi aquela quem derrotou a criatura que a antiga profecia dizia ser invencível contra qualquer homem ou elfo.

**_There _****_is_****_ so many different worlds _**/ há tantos mundos diferentes

**_So many different suns_ **/ tantos sóis diferentes

**_And we have just one world_ **/ e nós temos apenas um mundo

**_But we live in different ones_ **/ mas vivemos em mundos diferentes

Enquanto sentia-se enfraquecer após golpear a criatura, que enchia de medo e pavor o coração dos homens, lembrava-se do que vira pouco antes: Todos os povos lutando juntos contra um mal maior. Cada qual lutando por seu mundo particular. Os hobbits como Merry, seu salvador, brandindo duas pequenas espadas pelo Condado, Anões por suas magníficas construções de pedra, elfos lutando e desistindo de suas vidas imortais para defender suas florestas, e os homens, tanto de Gondor quanto de Rohan e outras partes, lutando por suas civilizações. Era como se já tivesse visto todos esses lugares em seus sonhos e em sua própria terra, pela qual lutava. Muitos mundos, sob o mesmo sol e luar.

**_Now _****_the_****_sun_****_ is _****_gone_****_ to _****_hell_**/ agora o sol de pôs

**_And _****_the _****_moon_****_'s _****_riding _****_high_**/ e a lua está alta

**_Let_****_ me _****_bid _****_you _****_farewell _**/ Deixe-me dizer-lhe 'adeus'

**_Every _****_man _****_has_****_ to _****_die_**/ Todo homem tem que morrer

Olhou para seu lado mais uma vez: seu rei, seu tio, seu pai, ali jazia sem saber de sua presença, próximo à carcaça do terror dos homens, do pequeno e valente hobbit, de seu fiel cavalo – Snawmana e da criatura alada.

Fechou os olhos pelo cansaço, enquanto ouvia as palavras de seu irmão, embargada pelas lágrimas, sobre a partida de seu Senhor:

"_Não chorem demais!__ Foi um forte quem caiu,_

_foi__ digno de seu fim. Erguida sua tumba,_

_mulheres__ chorarão. Agora a guerra chama!__"_

Não sentiu remorso em descumprir ordens que lhe julgaram importantes, ser a regente enquanto aguarda o retorno de um exército que não lhe pertence. Não lhe pertenciam, pois ela se considerava uma igual, embora filha de Reis, era guerreira em cujas veias corria o desejo pela batalha, senhora de um povo cruel e feroz quando necessário.

Não se envergonharia ante seus antepassados, assim como Théoden, seu tio. Melhor partir nas chamas da glória, do que no anonimato da desesperança.

**_But it's written in the starlight_ **/ mas está escrito nas estrelas

**_And _****_every _****_line_****_ in _****_your _****_palm_**/ e em cada linha da palma de sua mão

**_We are fools to make war_ **/ que somos tolos por guerrear

**_On _****_our _****_brothers_****_ in _****_arms_**./ contra nossos irmãos em armas.

Agora qualquer arrependimento não lhe assombrava, apenas a certeza de que a guerra é tola, lutar contra outros homens só faz perdedores. Olhou para a vastidão verde que se estendia diante dela e sorriu genuinamente. Aspirou profundamente o ar puro da manhã, o orvalho inundando seus sentidos era um bálsamo para seu coração, embora Ithilien fosse ser seu lar a partir de agora, seu coração ainda corria livre sobre aquelas pastagens em seus sonhos.

Olhou para a cidadela desperta, pessoas e animais transitando, e mais uma vez sentiu orgulho de si mesma, sabendo muito bem qual seu valor e seu lugar nesse mundo. Despediu-se mentalmente daquela Terra dos Senhores dos Cavalos e adentrou o palácio. O Rei Théoden descansava eternamente em seu lar agora e o momento de cumprir sua promessa havia finalmente chegado.

A hora da partida rumo ao seu novo lar. E ela partiria sem qualquer arrependimento.

**Fim.**

&&&&&

A letra da música é do Dire Straits - brothers in arms.

Sem declarações finais, excelência. O que tinha a ser dito já foi dito.

Beijos

Kika-sama


End file.
